


Because I love You

by rolloxer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humanstuck, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolloxer/pseuds/rolloxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally growing the balls to ask out the guy he had been pining over for years, Karkat has to wait even longer as Dave is deported overseas to fight in the Afghanistan war. When Dave returns, the two pick up right where they left off proving the saying "distance makes the heart grow fonder" true. However, the horrors of was continue to haunt Dave and put a strain on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I love You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this chapter is pretty short and I promise the next chapters won't be nearly as short, but I wanted to have Dave returning home to have a chapter all for itself. This will be an ongoing story and I'm not sure how long it will take but feedback/comments/knowing people are actually reading it will help motivate me to update quicker!
> 
> Also, this entire story was inspired by tumblr user Tinkerlu and her comic:  
> http://tinkerlu.tumblr.com/post/43031049323/oiahhh-i-know-this-has-been-done-before-but-like
> 
> Make sure to check her out and enjoy chapter one!
> 
> -Rollo

Karkat shifted nervously in the plane terminal. He ran a hand through his dark hair and a deep frown planted on his face. He wrung his hands together and waited as his eyes shifted nervously around as he waited. His palms were sweaty and he was pissed off. He wished he could barge through the gates and past security and straight up to where the plane would land, but with the government’s stupid paranoia he couldn’t move past the luggage claim and it just made him even more anxious. No, it just made him pissed off an angry and that’s why he felt his heart tying itself into knots and a lump in his throat.

He could hear the girl next to him sniffling and dabbing her eyes and nose with a tissue and he kept glaring at her out of the corner of his eye. Couldn’t she hold herself together? She was making a fucking scene. If his brother were here, he’d probably mouth off about how she was triggering. Karkat’s attention was pulled away from her, however, as he noticed a mass of camouflage make its way down from the escalators into the luggage claims. His eyes darted around at the men and women wearing matching uniforms, but the girl’s muffled sobs turned into a loud cry as she called out,

“Damien!” A tall man with red hair that was cut short pushed his way through the crowd and embraced her in his arms, brushing her hair soothingly as she broke into sobs and kissing her gently over her face until he made his way down to her lips. Karkat made a disgusted face and turned away, but his heart stopped short and he froze as his eyes fell on a slouched, pale, blonde. The man was tall and a hell of a lot less scraggly than he was when he had left. His skin was still pale, but every spot of visible flesh was coated in speckled freckles. He was wearing a hat that matched the rest of his uniform that covered up the, almost white, blonde hair but his sideburns were still visible from the sides. Of course, he had those shitty sunglasses on too, even though they were inside of a building and it was the middle of the night. 

The soldier froze as well when his gaze fell onto Karkat and he looked almost shocked, as if he wasn’t sure if the guy was actually going to show. Karkat let out a whimpered noise he wasn’t very proud of and took a hesitant step towards him. The soldier’s face twisted into a smile that was as genuine as it was sad and he dropped his bag before closing the distance between himself and Karkat. It wasn’t until the soldier’s arms were wrapped tightly around Karkat that he realized he was blatantly sobbing. The soldier pressed his face against the top of Karkat’s head and his sunglasses dug into Karkat’s forehead and hurt, but Karkat didn’t even care. His whole body was shaking and all the fear that he had kept bottled up about whether or not his boyfriend would even make it home was suddenly released and he clung to the soldier, afraid to let go.

“F-Fuck, Dave…I-” Karkat attempted to form sentences between his sobs but could barely make out a few words before the rattling of heaving tears that hurt his stomach overwhelmed him once again. Dave rubbed Karkat’s back gently and patiently until his sobs retreated to suppressed hiccups and gasping breaths as he tried to calm himself down. Then, Dave loosened his grip and let his hands fall until they interlocked with Karkat’s. He pulled away slowly and only then did Karkat see the tears rolling down Dave’s face from somewhere under his glasses that left trails down his lips as he smiled widely. 

“Yeah, I missed you too, Karkat.” He whispered out in a hoarse voice before tightening his grip on Karkat and pulling him forward until their lips crashed together. Karkat let out a sigh of a breath he felt as though he had been holding in since Dave was deported and let himself fall back into his boyfriend’s arms.


End file.
